


On Ice

by Theoroark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputee Lúcio, Amputee Pharah, Aroace Lúcio, Crushes, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hockey, Ice Skating, Pharah's Canadian side coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoroark/pseuds/Theoroark
Summary: Angela learns how to ice skate. Fareeha learns not to underestimate Lúcio.





	

Angela’s cheeks had gotten all rosy in the cold, and she had ducked her head down to hide under her scarf, so that her tousled blonde hair was falling over her blue eyes…  
  
“Look alive, Amari!” Fareeha staggered back to avoid Lúcio as he sped across the ice, carrying the puck. Fareeha pretended she didn’t hear the sound of muffled giggling from rinkside, and she spun around and sprinted after Lúcio. Too late, though. He passed the puck to Lena who shot it past Zarya into the goal.  
  
“Nice work!” Lúcio and Lena glided over to their side in a victory hug, as Zarya straightened herself up and glared at Fareeha. Fareeha rolled her eyes.  
  
“Well done. Play such a boring game I zone out.”  
  
Lena drew a hand to her chest, mock-offended, as Lúcio laughed and skated up to Fareeha. “We’re all tied up last time I checked, Amari. You sure there’s no other reason you’re playing such a bad game?”  
  
“What are you two up to? No hockey fights!” Angela called from the sidelines. Fareeha felt some of the heat drain from her cheeks. So she hadn’t heard that, at least.  
  
Zarya left the goal, hovering between the doctor and the two, who moved towards her to talk. “Why are you even here, if you’re just going to keep us from having any fun?” she said to Angela.  
  
“To keep SOME PEOPLE from damaging their prosthetics too badly.” Angela glared at a shameless looking Lúcio. “You’ve dented it three times during these games, and Fareeha hasn’t dented hers once. What are you doing out there?”  
  
Lúcio gave Fareeha one last smile before he skated back to his side of the rink. “Winning this game, that’s what!” he yelled. Fareeha narrowed her eyes and hunkered down, slamming her stick against the rink. Angela wolf-whistled from the sidelines and Fareeha grinned, sprinting towards the puck.  
  
-  
  
“You got your head back in the game towards the end there, didn’t you?”  
  
Fareeha rolled her head over to look at Lúcio. The two were lying side by side in examination chairs. Angela had taken their prosthetics away a half hour ago for their weekly maintenance and cleaning, so the two of them were spending the time, as usual, alternating between catching up and trash talking each other. Lúcio looked friendly enough, but his tone suggested too much of the latter.  
  
“I figured I would give you a chance, you know? I try to keep things interesting for myself.”  
  
“Hmm.” He looked at her with big, innocent eyes. “You sure that’s who you were trying to keep it interesting for?” Fareeha felt her face get hot again and Lúcio laughed as she turned away from him, staring at the ceiling with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. “Come on! Look, I’m just messing with you, okay? I think it’s sweet. I think you guys would work.”  
  
“Well, thanks,” Fareeha grumbled. “Now if you can just have her think that…” Lúcio was suspiciously silent. “No,” she said empathetically. “Do not. You are just going to make everything worse.”  
  
“What?! I’m great at relationships!”  
  
“Lúcio, you are aroace.”  
  
“Ok, well, I’m great at people. And the fake relationship I tell my grandma I’m in is going great. And you know what, speaking of, stop griping, at least you don’t have to deal with her.”  
  
“Seriously?” Fareeha stared at him, disbelieving. “You’ve met my mom, right? I may not have to deal with that, but there are a thousand other things she disapproves of. I just know how to handle moms better than you.” Something in Lúcio’s face shifted, and he looked more thoughtful. “What?”  
  
“How about a deal?” he said.  
  
“What kind of deal?”  
  
“I get you and the doctor together. You come with me to my grandma’s and help maintain my cover.”  
  
Fareeha burst out laughing. “Seriously?”  
  
“Come on! She’s nice enough, if you don’t count the somewhat outdated views about human sexuality.”  
  
“That’s not what I’m laughing about, dos Santos. There is no way you are getting Angela and I together.”  
  
Lúcio smiled. “Then you shouldn’t have any problem taking this up, should you?”  
  
Fareeha stared at him for a minute, then stuck her hand out. Lúcio’s smile broke wider and he shook it. “Bring your mom’s baklava, Amari. I love that stuff.”  
  
The sliding doors of the medbay opened and Angela walked back in. “Just some scuff marks this time, Lúcio,” she said. “I’m proud of you.”  
  
“Anything for you, Angela.” Lúcio put the chair in its upright position as he started reattaching his leg prosthetics. “You know, you should join us out on the ice some time. That way, you aren’t just sitting around watching us, and you can yell at me up close and personal if you see me about to fuck this thing up.”  
  
Angela ducked her head down as she handed Fareeha her prosthetics. “I appreciate the offer, Lúcio, but I’m fine. I enjoy watching all of you play.”  
  
“Hang on,” he said. “Do you not know how to skate?”  
  
Angela ran her hand over her mouth, looking a bit embarrassed. “Well…”  
  
“No way!” Lúcio slapped his thigh. “You have to learn, Angela. It’s so much fun. Fareeha,” he said, turning to face her. “Didn’t you say you used to coach hockey, back when you were in the army?”  
  
Fareeha stared at him, wide-eyed. “Uh.”  
  
“You did, didn’t you! You could teach Angela here how to skate, right?”  
  
Fareeha turned to look at Angela. “Uh.”  
  
Angela looked back at her, a small smile in place. “You don’t have to, of course, but if you have the time, I have wanted to…”  
  
“Uh.” Fareeha swallowed and mustered up some kind of voice. “Yeah. Sure. Tomorrow? Sometime?”  
  
Angela brightened. “Yes! Around six? Would that work?”  
  
“Perfect!” Lúcio said, slapping Fareeha’s back as he got up from the chair. “You guys will have a great time. I know it.” When Angela looked down to put the note in her calendar, he winked at Fareeha, mouthing “baklava” as he walked out the door.  
  
-  
  
_Just like those fifth graders you taught_ , Fareeha told herself as she waited on the ice. _You’ve done this before. You can teach her how to skate. You can do this._  
  
Angela opened the door of the and walked in unsteadily on borrowed skates, in black fleece leggings, a long white coat, and mittens made to look like little foxes. _Ok, Fareeha. To teach her how to skate, you need to manage to stay upright yourself. Focus._  
  
“Hey,” she said, skating towards the entrance to the rink. “You ready?”  
  
Angela looked herself over and then nodded, smiling a bit nervously. “I think so, yes.”  
  
“Alright then, let’s get going.” Fareeha moved back a bit to let Angela in. But Angela remained on the outside, leaning against the walls of the rink. “Is everything ok?”  
  
“Yes! Yes. Just, you know. I’m not sure how to…” she gestured vaguely towards the ice. “Stand. On there.”  
  
Fareeha felt herself smiling despite her anxiety. “Standing is kind of the easy part, Angela.”  
  
“I know!” She looked down, embarrassed. “It’s just, whenever we did parties at ice rinks and such back when I was a kid, I would just hold on to the railing for the most part, and I don’t think…” She trailed off and Fareeha desperately tried to keep her laughter from showing on her face.  
  
“Yeah, that wasn’t quite the technique I was thinking of teaching you. Just try to get on here, alright? I’ll be right beside you. You can lean on me as much as you need to.” Fareeha cringed at the last part, but Angela just nodded and took a breath, and stepped on to the ice. Fareeha winced at her stomping attempt at walking- she seemed to be trying to drive her skate through the ice. “Alright, good!” she said, gliding up to her. “So next you want to-“ She was cut off by Angela suddenly leaning her entire body weight against her, and she staggered a bit, then corrected.  
  
Angela looked up at her quickly. “I’m so sorry, you just said—“  
  
“Yeah, yeah, of course! Don’t worry. I got you.” Angela nodded and Fareeha began to move forward, slowly, and Angela tentatively followed along. Her movements were short and choppy, but she was, technically, skating. Fareeha smiled. “You know, I would have thought that you could skate, being Swiss and all.”  
  
Angela sighed. “Well, you know. I wasn’t a particularly athletic child. I had… other hobbies…”  
  
“You were a nerd, got it.” Angela glared at her and attempted to skate away, stomping her skates and flailing haphazardly. Fareeha laughed and caught up to her, winding her arm around her to keep her from tipping over. “Don’t worry! It’s cute.”  
  
Angela smiled and let herself lean on Fareeha again. “Thank you. And, you know, it paid off.” She looked slyly up at Fareeha. “And I don’t seem to remember you complaining about me being a nerd, all those times you called me for help on your biometrics course, when you were at uni…”  
  
“I could leave you here, you know.”  
  
“Don’t even joke about that!” The two of them laughed and Angela leaned a bit more on Fareeha. She tried to focus on the movement of their skates, and not just the clouds of Angela’s breath and her body heat and the little fox mittens wrapped around her bicep-  
  
“You know, I think I’m actually doing okay.” Angela glanced at Fareeha, who nodded quickly. “You’re a very good teacher.”  
  
“I’ve just been leading you around the rink,” Fareeha pointed out.  
  
“Well. You’ve been an excellent companion.”  
  
Fareeha coughed. ‘Yes. Ah. Thanks. Do you want to try skating on your own, now?” Angela looked very uncertain again. “Not very far. I’ll just skate away a few meters, and you skate to me. You can go as slow as you want.”  
  
“Alright.” Fareeha carefully unwound her arm from Angela’s side and skated a small ways away, and then turned to face her. Angela bit her lip and began to move forward, slow and uneven steps at first, but gradually getting a bit smoother and a bit longer. She grinned at Fareeha triumphantly as she drew closer.  
  
“Good! You’re doing awesome!” Angela opened her mouth to say something, then made a stroke a bit to far, and began to fall forward. Fareeha skated forward quickly to grab her, and Angela fell onto her, pushing the two of them onto the rink, Angela lying on top of her.  
  
“I’m so sorry!” Angela said, pushing herself up slightly. “Are you ok, did you break something, is-“  
  
“I’m fine, Angela,” Fareeha said. “Just got the wind knocked out of me. That’s all.”  
  
“Ah. Okay.” Angela remained hovering over Fareeha, a little awkwardly. “Well. Famous last words and all that.”  
  
“Come on, Angela. You were doing great. You just tripped, that’s all.”  
  
Angela looked at her shyly. “I was doing great?”  
  
“Yup. You’re great.”  
  
Angela’s shy look transformed into something a bit more devious, and Fareeha suddenly felt nervous again. “That’s not what you said the first time, Fareeha.”  
  
Fareeha was very aware of Angela’s body, just on top of hers, that she hadn’t moved, that she was giving her some kind of smile. “Well, I mean it. You are great, Angela.”  
  
“Oh yeah?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Angela kissed her, softly. Fareeha put her hand on her lower back and felt Angela’s mittens on the sides of her face. Angela pulled back and looked down at her. "You're pretty great too, Fareeha," she said, as the two unsteadily got back up.  
  
“You are a very good teacher, Fareeha, but I think I’m done with skating for the day,” Angela said as Fareeha led her off the rink. “But we should do something this weekend. Something on solid earth.”  
  
“That would be amazing,” Fareeha said. Then she remembered and drew a hand across her face. “But maybe next weekend?”  
  
-  
  
And that was how Fareeha found herself in Rio that Saturday, holding a tupperware container of her mother’s baklava.  
  
“Look alive, Amari,” Lúcio said as he knocked on the door of his grandmother’s apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway... this was the fluffiest thing I've ever written so I hope you enjoyed it. By the way Fareeha has a very good time at Lúcio's grandma's and has one of the best meals of her life, but she'll never admit that.
> 
> You can reach me on tumblr at theoroark.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and any comments or kudos would mean the world to me!


End file.
